prices_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
The Price is Right/Draft 2
Short Film: "A Fish Against the World" The scene opens up with the characters sitting and talking, similar to the previous short film that was on The Great Gahsby. Atom: "What if I armed a Gash-bomb?" Gashon: I AM NOT A BOMB! Annoyed, Gashon then throws a disarmed grenade at Atom, hoping to scare him. The screen then fades to Atom mockingly laughing at Gashon. Scene 0.1 The scene opens to a small suburban house on a rainy day. Inside is Master Isabella (Bonnie Wright) watching American Idol on a small couch. The inside of the house is messy. A doorbell rings in the background, and Isabella gets up to answer it. The camera is a few feet behind her as she opens the door to no one. Master Isabella: Hello?...Crazy kids. Isabella closes the door and turns to sit back on the couch. When she turns around, a tall, masculine shadow overtakes her. Isabella (Screaming): HELP!!! The camera cuts to darkness as a gunshot is heard, followed by a thump and the unzipping of a zipper. When the scene returns, the house is now surrounded by police cars. Sgt. Green Wizard (Liam Neeson) stands over a body bag. He pulls the top down, revealing Master Isabella. Green: Damn. Green turns to see Grif "Bright" Starsong walking towards him with a small Apple Mac. Green: Results? Bright: You're not gonna believe who it is. Green: Hit me with your best shot. Bright turns the Mac around. Green's body obscures the image. Green: Damn. The billionaire? Bright: Definitely. Green: Looks like someone around here is going to pay. Scene 1 Price (Milo Ventimiglia, Voiceover): My name is Price Rocks. It wasn't the name I was given; it was the one I chose. Price is walking through a dimly lit building lined with bodies, wielding twin katanas with a smug grin. Suddenly he stops and puts his hand to his ear, apparently speaking into an earpiece. Price: What do you mean he joined it? Price (Voiceover): I always liked it because in a way, I am the price that all men pay. Price: Son of a bitch... I'm coming for him. Price (Voiceover): And I must say, The Price is most certainly- The camera cuts to the view from Price's bed as his door is kicked in. Five men in SWAT tactial gear walk in armed with M4A1s. SWAT Officer (Liam Neeson): HANDS UP! Price wearily sits up on the bed. Price: W-wuh? SWAT Officer: HANDS! UP! NOW! Price raises his hands and lightly touches a button. SWAT Officer: You are under arrest for murder of the first degree. Price: Am I? Four flashbangs fall into the room from the ceiling. Price turns over and covers his ears. The flashbangs go off stunning the officers. Price runs out of the room while putting on a suit. He runs into a windowed hallway. Price: Oh god, they know... Price runs upstairs as the officers, who have recovered, being shooting at him causing windows to break. Price: I'M WHITE! Heh, the Price is White. Price walks out onto the roof, revealing a helipad with a small 2-man helicopter. Price beings to walk towards it. As he gets close to it, a SWAT helicopter rises from above, and more officers jump from it. Price is now surrounded as one of the officers from the building (Liam Neeson) takes off his helmet and walks toward Price. Green Wizard: You've got nowhere to run, kid. Price: What the hell is this about? Green Wizard: You left your DNA all over her and the scene, pal. Price: Her? Green Wizard pulls out a picture of Master Isabella (Bonnie Wright). Green Wizard: Do I need to tell you what you did to her, too? Price: I didn't do anthing or anyone. Green Wizard: We'll see. Green Wizard shoots Price with a taser. The camera beings to fade to black as Price loses consciousness. SWAT Officer #2 (Faintly): Why'd you do that, Sarge? Green Wizard: He wouldn't put his hands up. Scene 2 Price wakes up handcuffed to a chair in an interrogatino room with a one-way window. The camera is located inside the window, where Green Wizard and Bright Starsong (Woody Harleson) are watching. Bright: ...haven't seen any of them in a while, though. Green Wizard: Thank God for that. Bright: Yeah. The last time Callofduty4 came over I thought I was dead... Bright looks over at Price. Bright: Looks like our guest is awake. Green Wizard: This ought to be fun. Green Wizard walks into the room. The camera is now inside the room, and the window cannot be seen through, instead becoming a reflection of the room. He sits down on a chair opposite twice. There is a table between them. Price: Was I going too fast, officer? Green: Please, call me Green. And no, your vehement speed isn't what got you locked up this time around. You don't seem very intellectual, so let me put this in small words for you. Last night, 911 got an call about multiple gunshots going off in a suburban neighborhood. We arrive on the scene, what do we find? Master Isabella with two to the chest, one to the head, and I must say, whoever did it to her had quite some fun first. Price: And you're saying it's me? Green: No, that's what the evidence says. We found your fingerprints all over the body. Call logs from your cell show that you were in the area during the shootings. Tell me, how did you know her? Price: I've never seen her in my life. Never shot at her either; I would've confirmed the kill. Now can you let me out of the chair? Me arms hurt. Green punches Price across the face. Green: You think this is a game? Price: I don't know, but I don't plan on losing. Price slips his hands out of the locks on the chair and jumps at Green. The two struggle on the ground intil Price grabs his taser and shoots him point-blank. He quickly throws Green off as he begans to convulse on the ground. The camera switches back into the observation room to show Price looking directly at Bright through the glass. Price: He wouldn't put his hands up. Bright grabs a radio. Bright: We've got a 24-5 in interro- A knife flies out of the distance into the radio, destroying it and pinning it to the wall. Bright looks up. Bright: What the hell? The camera returns to inside the cell, where Price grabs a chair and prepares to throw it at the window when a male, whose face is hidden, tackles Bright in from the other side. The camera moves to behind Price, as the man (Channing Tatum) looks up at Price. Price: Who the hell are you? Just Jeulin: Right now, all you need to know is that I fight for justice. Jeulin handcuffs Bright and Green to the chair. Jeulin: And I know you're an innocent man. A SWAT officer appears with a pistol behind Jeulin. He turns and throws a knife into the officer's arm. Jeulin and Price enter the observation room, where Jeulin knocks out the officer with a punch while Price takes his pistol. Price: Impressive aim. Jeulin: I learned from the best. Price: I wouldn't say that... They walk out into the rest of the police station, where several unconscious police officers lie. Some of them seem untouched, others are lying in pools of blood. Price: Looks like it was fun. Jeulin: I'm not in this for fun. Our evac is parked just outside. Get in the back and my partner will get you up to date with the situation. Price walks outside, where people are walking and driving by as though nothing has happened. Price then walks into the back of a black van parked outside the station. He walks in to see Jay J. Johnson (Tim Blake Nelson) with an assortment of montiors, keyboards, and tablets all connected to the van. Jay turns around. Jay: Oh, you must be Price. The scene returns to follow Jeulin as he grabs a pistol in a plastic bag and pulls a USB out of a hard drive of the station's databanks. Jeulin: Let's see if the Price really is right... Scene 3 Jay: The investigation actually began a few minutes before the crime. Jeulin keeps a tight watch on this city. Two black vans pulled up outside of Isabella's house. You couldn't see any of their faces, but none of the backs of their heads looked like yours, and they were all different sizes. Jeulin DID recognize one body though. Jay does some typing and all the screens form a blurry picture of the suspect (Taylor Lautner). Price: Who the hell's he? Jay: We don't know. What we do know is he has been at over 30 crime scenes in the last 6 months before they occured, but has never even been a suspect. Price: Why frame me then? Jay: Well, you're rich as hell, for starters. Secondly, you're more famous than you think, and this guy is clearly all about fame. Price: Doesn't explain the fingerprints or the phone thing, though. What's the plan? Jay: Jeulin's taking us to the emergency entry of his hideout as we speak. From there, he'll analyze the evidence we picked up and we'll make plans from there. The van suddenly goes off road and stops, causing Price and Jay to be tossed around the back, knocking one of Jay's monitors off its rack. Jay: Ohshitohshitohshit! Jay dives across the van, hitting Price in the face, to catch the monitor. Jay: Got it! The van suddenly stops, throwing Price and Jay out of the back onto the ground. They are on a desert road with no signs of civilization save for a knocked over port-a-potty that says OCCUPIED. Price: The hell are we? Jay: Pretty far out from the city. Needed to be sure no one could track us. Jeulin walks out of the van, slamming the door. Jeulin: Well, we're here, boys. Price: Don't tell me it's the porta-potty. Jeulin: I won't. Jeulin opens the porta-potty, which says "OCCUPIED", and jumps in. Price: I can imagine you don't get many randoms in here? Jay: Only one ever. Me. Price and Jay jump down, revealing a long firepole leading down an underground base in a cave, very similar to the batcave. Price closes the door as he jumps down. Scene 4 The scene changes to Green Wizard and Bright inside the police station with bandages on. Green Wizard gets off the phone and walks over to talk to Bright. Bright: ..And? Green: If we don't catch him in 12 hours they're coming in to do it themselves. Bright: Shit. Green: Yeah. Bright: Is there a way to track the USB and the info he took? Green: I don't know. I'm working on it, but I don't know if it can be- Green's phone begins to ring and he answers it. Mysterious Voice (Michael Masse): Done. Green: What? Mysterious Voice: I tracked the USB. You've got some nice info on that thing. Green: Who are you? Mysterious Voice: Oh, just another (sinisterly) invisible person. Green: Is that supposed to be intimidating? Invisi: It IS intimidating. Green: No, it isn't. Invisi: Yes it is. Green: I've seen phone numbers more intimidating. Invisi: That's the thing. That number was visible. I am not. Green: Oh, for God's sakes, what do you want? Invisi: I've got some information for you. Green: What is it? Invisi: I'll tell you, on one condition. The camera cuts to Jay, Jeulin, and Price sitting in front of a computer at the cave hideout. A pop-up shows that the USB's files will take an hour to upload. Jay: So, I was thinking, how about some ice cream at my place while we wait? Jeulin: Sounds good. After all, we do need to..... Stay frosty. Jay and Price both groan at the terribleness of the joke. They all then climb up, get in the van and drive off to Jay's house in suburban Slenderville. Jay: Well, this is where the magic happens. Jay opens the door and reveals a clean, but incredibly bland living room, with nothing but a couch a 48-inch TV playing Back to the Future. Jeulin: What magic? Jay: The magic... of yogurt. Jay pulls out 3 small cans of yogurt. Price and Jeulin: DIBS. Jay tosses them both one and they sit down to watch TV. Price: Man, this is the life. As two SWAT vans park outside the house, a mailman (Ron Swanson) nervously walks up to the door with a box, drops it down, and runs away. Jeulin then opens the door and takes the package inside, not noticing the SWAT vans. Meanwhile inside the house, Jeulin presents the package. Jay: That's weird, I never get mail. They sit on the couch and read the label. The package's recepient isn't Jay, but Price. Price: What? They open the package to find only a small paper, which Price reads. Price: "Meet me at the Antiunkown castle outside town. You know the one.".... What? Jay: What castle? The scene quickly cuts to Green Wizard (Liam Neeson) putting on a SWAT helmet. It then reveals him outside the door wielding a shotgun, counting down from 3 to 1 on his fingers. On 1, he kicks the door in and is followed by two other SWAT members. Green: Police! Put your hands up! Jeulin: Aww! Do I have to? The camera zooms in on Green's eye twitching, as "Let the Bodies Hit the Floor" slowly begins to get louder and louder. Scene 5 The camera cuts to a heavily beaten Price, Jeulin, and Jay in the back of a SWAT van, with handcuffs on. Sitting across from them is Green. Jeulin: I had to ask... Green: Quiet! Jay: You're not taking us to the police station. Where are we going? Green: Oh, you'll see. Green puts blindfolds on them. Green: Just kidding. The screen is black for a short time, accompanied by the sounds of a door opening, the trio being shoved out, and them a door opening. Unknown (Taylor Lautner): Ahh. Here at last. Green pulls a blindfold off Price, whose eyes the camera is viewing through. Evanf (Taylor Lauter) is dressed in a gray business suit with a blue tie. Evanf: You can take the others. I'm sure you can charge them with something. Green carries Jay and Jeulin away. Evanf throws Price to the floor, kicks him, and then ties him to a chair. Evanf: Hi. I'm Evanf. You're probably wondering why I've brought you here today and had the shit beat out of you. Price: Nah, I figured that out. You have a death wish. Right now, I'm contemplating how I'm going to get out of here and kill everyone involved in this. Evanf walks away from Price, laughing. Evanf: Oh, ho ho, no! You've missed the point. You see, this is the part where I swagger in, with my victory in hand, and reveal just how hard I had played you the entire time. This is the part where I win, and you lose. Price: Well, you'd better hurry up. I don't have all day. Evanf: Heh, heh. Well, it started a while ago in a back alley... The scene switches to Evanf, now dressed in torn clothes with a bandanna around his face, following a well-dressed man, holding a briefcase. The man walks towards a dead end and stops. Evanf approaches him with a knife. Unknown man (Jack Coleman): You're bold, chasing a stranger into an alley. What if I beat you to death with this? Evanf: A case versus a knife? Give it up, old man. Unknwon man: You'd better be worth it. The man slowly places the briefcase on the ground. Evanf walks up to him and looks down at the briefcase. When he looks up, the man has vanished. Evanf (Voiceover): You see, I came across a briefcase with some interesting contents. First off, a federal bounty on your head worth one billion dollars. Million in advance. Evanf, stunned, pulls a picture of Isabella out of the case. Evanf (Voiceover): And how to take you down without ever being caught. The scene returns to Evanf monologing to Price. Price: And you did it? Evanf: Son, let me tell you something. If there's one thing I've learned, it's that there are two kinds of people in the world. The first kind burdens themselves with morality. Right and wrong. The other kind of people sees things quite differently. They'll do anything if you give them enough money. Evanf leans in very close to Price, and rubs his hand against Price's chin. Evanf: And believe me when I say the Price is right. Price: That was the lamest fucking pun I've ever heard. Evanf: Now, before I let you die, let's play a game.... The scene cuts to Jay and Jeulin sitting in the police station, handcuffed, on a small bench. Green is another room, talking on a phone. Green (Faintly): Yeah, I've got him...Yeah, I can get there... Jay: I have a really bad feeling about this. Jeulin: I knew the cops in this city were sellouts. Jay: But to who? Jeulin: I'm working on it right now. The scene cuts back to Price and Evanf. Evanf is now sitting across from Price, with a chess board between them. Evanf is the black, Price is the white. Price: Please, man, my dying wish. I always play like that. Evanf: Fine, switch the King and Queen's places. See if you still win. Price switches the places of the King and Queen pieces. Evanf: Your move. Price: Pawn to G3. The scene again cuts to the police station. Green: Bright! We're going! Take those two! Bright and Green walk into the room. Green walks out and Bright shoves Jay and Jeulin along. Bright: Where we going? Green: The Wooded Area Park. Bright: I hate that name. Jeulin: Well, let's go, we wouldn't want to keep whoever sold you out waiting! Bright: Are you stupid? We'd never sell out. This is the SVPD! Bright throws them in the back of the car. Green: Damn straight. The car drives off as "Born to be Wild" plays. The scene returns to Price and Evanf playing a well-fought match of chess. Evanf is clearly winning, but Price has both his king and queen in reserve. Finally, Evanf checkmates him. Evanf: Queen to G7. Checkmate. Price: No, it isn't. Evanf: What are yoU talking aboUt? Don't be a poor sport. You were doing so well there, relatively speaking. The game is over. Better lUck next time. Price: Look closer. Evanf: I'm looking at the damn pieces right now. He cannot move anywhere that would not put him in check NOR can this check be eliminated by other means. You have been mated. Price: My king is not in check. Evanf: Any last words before I fucking kill you? Price: Sixteen. Take a good, long look at the king and queen, and then remove their crowns. Evanf removes the crown of the king and queen, revealing that they were wearing mockups of each others' crowns. Evanf: You little son of a- Evanf, and the camera, look up to see Price standing, untied, with a pistol drawn. Price: Checkmate. Scene 6 The car arrives in a dimly lit, forested park. In the distance, a man in a suit and fedora stands, his face obscured by the darkness. Bright: It's a damn good city where people will actually help fight crime like this. Green: Right? This guy wouldn't do it for free, though. Bright: What'd he want? Green doesn't speak, instead getting out of the car and dragging Jay out at gunpoint. Jay: Wha? Bright: The hell? Green: I GOT WHAT YOU WANTED! NOW YOU DO YOUR PART! The radio in the car turns to max volume. Invisi (Through car radio): I see. Send him over. Bright: What the fuck are you doing? Green: Getting my work done. Bright walks between Green and Invisi. Bright: Sarge, this isn't how we do things. We made a pledge not only to serve, but to protect! Green: Son, I'm protecting our own asses right now. If you wanna object, feel free to- Bright punches Green in the face, and Green falls to the ground. Bright turns and shoots at Invisi, but he is gone. In his place, there is a briefcase with a post-it note. He reads the note. Note: OFFICERS LIKE YOU ARE WHAT THIS CITY NEEDS. INSIDE THIS BRIEFCASE LIES THE INFORMATION NEEDED TO BRING ABOUT TRUE JUSTICE. GODSPEED. -INVISI Bright opens the case and pulls out a USB. He puts it in his pocket. Jay: Hey, uh, a little help here? Bright uncuffs Jay, and then uncuffs Jeulin. Bright: Don't get any ideas from this. I need to know what's on this USB. Jay plugs the USB into his phone. Jeulin: Seriously? A USB phone? Jay: This definitely has shit we're gonna wanna review at the cave. And it's got... a GPS signal? Bright: Where to? Jay: It looks like the place Price was taken. Jeulin: Let's go. Bright: Damn straight. The scene cuts to Green waking up in the park. His phone is going off. He answers. Green: Who is this?...What? How? A branch cracks in the distance. Green turns over, drawing his pistol? Green: WHO'S THERE?....Long story short, there's a traitor in the ranks. I'll explain everything after I pick you up. A shadow of a tall, slender man begins to rise over Green. Green: I don't know, Evan. They've thrown a real monkey wrench in this whole op and soon we'll have the VSTF breathing down our asses. Look, I gotta go. See you there. Green notices the shadow, stops, and then suddenly turns, gun raised. Nothing is there. Green: Huh. Green walks away into the night. The scene fades to Bright, Jay and Jeulin driving toward the compound. As they approach it, they begin to see that the entire building is engulfed in flames. The car stops, and Jay runs out, standing as the flames flicker across his face against the darkness of the night. A single tear makes its way down his throat. Jay: We're too late. The camera changes, for a few moments, to the silhouettes of Bright, Jay, and Jeulin against the flames, and slowly zooms out. Scene 7 The scene fades to reveal Price's skyscraper under the night sky. There's a security guard at a desk in the lobby. A dart flies from the shadows into his neck, and his eyes roll up into his head as he falls over. Price, bleeding from his head and scratched all over, walks into the moonlight, looking back, before disappearing again. The camera then shows Price's bedroom. Price walks in and pulls out a surpressed pistol from a drawer. He then fires 3 shots at the wall, bed, and fan. At all 3 spots, electric bugs are destroyed, resulting in some sparks flying. Price drops the gun on the bed. Unknown (Jack Coleman): Good shot. Price quickly grabs the gun again, his eyes wide with fear. Jack Coleman's silhouette stands against the window, looking out into the city. Unknown: Drop it. Price: Not until you tell me what you're doing here. Unknown: I could ask the same of you. Price: I'm here to get some damn sleep and commit murder in the morning. Unknown: The VSTF will be very upset. Price: Evanf told me a good deal. The VSTF shouldn't have started this shit in the first place. Unknown: Do you think I wanted to? Price: I know what you did. Price turns to turn on the lights. When he does, the unknown man is gone. Price: Figures. Price sighs, and gets into bed. The scene cuts to Jay, Jeulin, and Bright sitting in Jay's house. Jeulin: We're gonna find him and we're gonna kill him. Jay: Let's not get ahead of ourselves. This isn't just about revenge. This is about justice. Bright: Honestly, I don't think I can trust the system to bring justice. We take this guy down for good. Jay: And I think I know how... The GPS is still active. And it's moved. Jeulin: Sure it isn't Price? Jay: He'd have found us. Jeulin: Guys... How do we know we're not in over heads? Bright: What do you mean? Jeulin: I mean, we don't really even know this guy and now we're going to go kill someone for him. Bright: You never heard of Price? The dude's famous. Jeulin: Well, I know, but I mean him as an actual person. Jay: Does it really matter? Listen, we better move before he finds the tracker. Jeulin extends his hand. Jeulin: For Price. Jay puts his hand in. Jay: For Price. Bright: I didn't really know him, but what the hell. Bright puts his hand in. Bright: For Price. The group stands awkwardly for a minute. Jeulin: Any volunteers to take their hand out first? The scene cuts to Evanf, beaten with blood all over his face, sitting in a cafe with Green. Green: What the hell happened in there? Evanf: I was outplayed. It won't happen again. Green: You'd better hope it doesn't. The deal with that hacker went south. Not only did the other two escape, they took one of my best officers willingly with them. Evanf: God damn it. They'd better deliver on this. Green: Who the hell is paying you to do this anyway? Evanf: I can't say. Green: Well, you should probably know we've got maybe 5 hours to kill him or the VSTF is gonna get involved. Evanf: Sh- what's the VSTF? Green: Some federal thing. Hell if I know. I don't even know what it stands for. Evanf: We don't want the feds getting involved, do we? Green: No, we don't. We need to take this guy out ASAP. Evanf: And where do you think he is? In the background, a TV news report begins. News Reporter (Logan Lerman): Lord Lawrence bringing you another new report, according to my sources Price Rocks, famous billionaire, sat in this seat today! More on this story later. Evanf: I DON'T GET IT. THAT SON OF A BITCH IS LITERALLY NO WHERE, YET THEY TV SAYS HES EVERYWHERE. I SWEAR, THERE WILL BE NO WAY I CAN KILL HIM. THE SVPD DOESN'T KNOW WHERE HE IS, THE CLIENT DOESN'T, I DON'T, I DOUBT HIS FRIENDS DO, THIS MAN IS NO WHERE. YET EVERY LITTLE NEWS REPORTER KNOWS EXAC- The trio's van turns the corner outsied the cafe, at full speed. Green and Evanf turn to look at it. Green: ....Hostages? Evanf: Hostages. Evanf and Green pull out pistols and shoot the car's wheels out. Jay and Bright step out of the car and open fire with guns of their own, using the doors as cover. Evanf and Green dive out under tables. Evanf: Not so nice. Green pulls out a flashbang and throws it. It explodes, stunning Jay and Bright. Green gives Evanf a tazer, which he uses on Jay, while Green handcuffs Bright. Green: Aren't we missing one? Jeulin appears behind Green and throws a punch. Green notices in time to dodge out of the way. Green: You missed. Jeulin: Wrong. Green looks at his back and sees a Batarang with a blue glow stuck to his back. Evanf then shoots it off. Evanf: Give it up! Green shoots Jeulin in the leg, and he falls to the ground. Green then handcuffs him. Green: Halloween's over. This is the real world. Evanf: What now? Green looks at the TV, now discussing the recent arrest of a serial pedophile. Green: I've got an idea... Scene 8 The screen changes to Lord Law (Logan Lerman) reporting on the 211 News Network. Lord Law: This is Lawrence Daggerpaine with some startling breaking news. Earlier this morning a body was discovered in Wooded Area Park. DNA confirms the deceased was known as Dr. Ball. More on this story at 10. The newscast then cuts, and over it a staticy image of Evanf fiddling with a camera appears in its place. Evanf: This on? He backs up, revealing 3 bloody bodies in suits tied to chairs with bags over their heads. Evanf begins pacing back and forth, grinning maniacally. Evanf: Oh, Mister Price Guy, how's it going wherever you're hiding? I'm sure it's lovely and cozy. Just as cozy as my three friends I have here! Evanf walks up to the hostage on the left and pulls of the bag. It's Jeulin, gagged. Evanf: Just Jeulin! Preimere detective, potential vigilante, and poor sucker I shot in the leg earlier! Evanf shoots Jeulin in the leg again. Jeulin screams, but it is muffled. Evanf: And again! Ooh baby, a double! Evanf walks over to the other two hostages and pulls both bags off. Jay is in the middle; Bright on the right. Evanf: Hahahahahahaha.....Listen..heh..(suddenly serious) This broadcast is gonna go down in thirty seconds. If you aren't here in thirty minutes, someone dies. Who you think it'll be? Place your bets, ladies and gents! Oh, by the way, we're in the bat cave. Toodaloo! The feed cuts again to the news, where Law is visibly disturbed and silent. The camera then slowly zooms out, revealing Price in a black tuxedo watching. A montage then follows of Price arming a sniper rifle, sheathing a katana, and cocking a pistol like Deathstroke in Inustice. Finally, he takes a long look at the city of Slenderville through his window before leaving the room. Then we return to Green going through the Batcave's files. Green: There's so much info in here I'm almost glad the deal with Invisi went south. We got this for free. Extensive records of pretty much anyone who's done anything illegal in the city, including the people in charge... Green finds a folder labeled "Green Wizard" and promptly deletes it. Green: Good thing I'm such an upstanding citizen. Green finds another folder labeled "Price Rocks". He opens it. Green: Eh? Evanf begins walking in the room behind Green. Green: Multiple Void War... What's that? Evanf: No idea. Green jumps a little. Green: What's up? Evanf: Help me set up. Green: Right. Green gets up to help Evanf. Then we see the computer room displayed from another monitor. Invisi (Michael Masse) sits in a very dimly lit room, watching. Invisi: The Multiple Void War? Interesting. Invisi begins hacking the batcomputer. Meanwhile above ground, Price arrives in a black Lamborghini outside the porta potty. He places a breaching charge on the door, detonates it, and jumps down. Scene 9 Price falls through the hole past the ladder, eventually sticking his katana in the wall in to slow the fall. Unknown (Danny McBride, voiceover): It's now or never, Price. Your brothers in arms count on you. Price lands in front of a SVPD officer, holding the katana in both hands. Price: Freeze. The officer puts his hands up. Price stabs him and runs off. Price walks into the computer room. Green is standing in there, pointing a pistol at Price. Green: End of the line, Mr. Rocks. Price: Not for me. Green fires at Price. In slow motion, Price cuts the bullet in half and leaps at Green. Green wrestles the sword out of his hands and throws it to the ground. The two exchange punches on the ground, until Green reaches for his pistol on the floor again. Price grabs it first and puts it to his head. Evanf: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Evanf walks in from behind Price and Green. SVPD members are dragging the hostages along with them. Price gets up, still holding the pistol. Evanf: Now, I'm sure we can do this all nice and easy. You come over here, and the hostages will be let loose. They come after me, they die.